The present invention relates to micro-controllers, and more particularly to an OTP (One Time Programmable) micro-controller which uses limited data input/output pins to achieve big volume data input/output within a unit time, so as to improve programming speed.
A regular programmable micro-controller writes data in its internal memory or reads out data from its internal memory through the respective input/output pins by means of one-to-one mode, i.e., for 7-bit input data, the micro-controller must have 7 pins connected to its internal memory so that synchronous write-in action can be achieved. For input data of bit number greater than the number of the data input/output pins of the micro-controller, the data cannot be write in the internal memory at one time, i.e., the data must be write in the internal memory at two times, resulting in low programming speed. If increasing the number of input/output pins of the internal memory, the internal circuit design of the micro-controller must be modified, and the cost will be greatly increased.